Goodbye
by Childofagoddess
Summary: A song fic to Michelle Branch's 'Goodbye'. H/g romace, angsty type thing. Pg for some very slight profanity. R 'n R!


**Hmm nice little song fic I wrote when I was bored at college. The song is by Michelle Branch and it's called 'Goodbye'.**

**H/G romance angst type thing!**

**Read on!**

*

_Of all the things I believed in,_

_I just want to get it over with,_

_Tears from behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry,_

_Counting the days that pass me by.___

"ARG! Harry James Potter will you listen to me!"

"I am bloody listening to you, I've been listening to you shouting for the past half an hour!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be shouting if you'd just finish writing that paragraph so we can give this damn project in on time!"

"Gees we've got hours to finish it and maybe we would be finished right now if you hadn't spent so much time with your boyfriend!"

"For the last time Colin Creevey is not my boyfriend! He never has been and never will be so just let it go and do the work!"

"If I'd wanted to work with Hermione… No wonder Colin wouldn't go out with you!"

*SLAP*

Ginny stood up breathing fast watching Harry who was now on the floor holding his cheek. She then threw her quill on the floor, turned and ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

Ron who had been watching from a safe distance commented

"Way to hack off my sister Harry"

Ginny sat on her bed with a very calm expression on her face, underneath though she was anything but calm. Her and Harry had been friends for three years; three years! But this past year they'd started to argue, they'd always got on so well and now…

Ginny blinked furiously, enough tears had been wasted on that boy.

"No more," she said aloud "not anymore"

_I've been searching deep down in my soul,_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old._

_Feels like I'm starting all over again,_

_The last three years were just pretend._

Harry sat back on his chair and stared at the paragraph he'd been writing for the last hour. Ginny was right he hadn't written much but there was a reason for it. Harry has been watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye while his quill rested on the paper. It was silly really, they'd been friends for ages but recently Harry has wished it was more. It obviously could never happen, as was just demonstrated Ginny had no feelings for Harry at all. Plus there were her brothers and the ever present threat of Voldemort. Lately Harry found himself unable to act naturally around her. He didn't want her to know his real feelings so he tried to cover them. Unfortunately this seemed to end in an argument.

_And I say; Goodbye to you,_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew._

_You were the one I loved,_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto.___

It was late at night when Ginny re-emerged into the common room. Harry was still there, Ginny knew he would be.

"Hey" she said in a quiet voice. Harry didn't even look up and Ginny wondered if she should say it a bit louder.

"You don't want to talk to me" He muttered. Ginny's temper flared.

"If you say one word about Colin Creevey I will…" She stopped as Harry shook his head.

"I mean I'm a git, I'm horrible. I'm Sorry Gin this is too hard"

Ginny stayed on the bottom stair and remained quiet.

"I can't just be friends with you but it can't be anymore. It's too dangerous. I couldn't stand it if…"

_I used to get lost in your eyes,_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you._

_Closing my eyes and you chase the thoughts away._

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right._

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto.___

Ginny walked around to the front of Harry's chair and stood in front of him, still not saying anything. Harry looked up.

"You were right, you are a git. Especially if you think that. Dangerous? Isn't it dangerous being your friend Harry? Isn't it dangerous to be Ron's sister? Isn't it dangerous to be a witch in this time?"

Harry stood up.

"I don't want you to have to make that decision"

"Yeah? Well maybe it's my choice"

"I couldn't bear it if you got hurt" Harry reached out and stroked the side of her face with his finger tips.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm just getting in the way. _

"Your hurting me now Harry. Right here" Ginny put her hand on her heart.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_Goodbye to you (goodbye to you)_

_Goodbye to everything that I knew (goodbye to you)_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

"I'm sorry" He whispered taking a step closer.

_The one thing that I tired to hold onto_

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star. _

*  

**Thought I'd leave you a nice open ending there!**

**So R 'n R!**


End file.
